In the Moonlight
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: The night before Ritsuka and his fighter are to fight Soubi and Seimei, Ritsuka visits Soubi.


Kanoi: Hm… kinda thought of this while browsing ffn and in a Loveless mood. Really very angsty, and um… my first attempt at sex scenes since a long time ago. I'm a little nervous about it, demo… Hopefully it will be enjoyable.

Soubi:glances at Ritsuka: Oh, indeed it will be.

Ritsuka: Soubi… :blushes:

Kanoi: Why are all my A/N cameos SUCH perverts:sighs: Anyway, enjoy the fic.

Youji and Natsuo: Disclaimer: Kanoi doesn't own Loveless, so feel free to torture her. Torture is fun!

Kanoi: H-HEY!!!!

----------------------------------

Ritsuka stared at the door, contemplating what to do. Part of him wanted to barge through the door and confess it all. To run away from fate with the person on the other side of the door, even if it was just for tonight or even forever. The other part wanted to run away from the door with his tail between his legs, or that is, his tail would be between his legs if he still had it. He clenched his eyes, not wanting to relive the night he lost his ears. It hadn't been horrible, his partner had made him comfortable and was gentle, but the problem was it wasn't the right person. Ritsuka hadn't lost his ears to the person he had envisioned himself losing them to since he was twelve.

Ritsuka was about to just walk away from this stupid idea, but before he could the door opened. Ritsuka's breath hitched when he saw Soubi in the doorway, light framing the blonde man in an unearthly way. Soubi looked at Ritsuka in concern.

"Is everything all right?" the elder man asked.

Ritsuka looked to the ground, fighting back the tears burning in his eyes.

"I-" Ritsuka tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "Is Seimei in there?"

"No," answered Soubi, wondering why the teenager was at his apartment.

"Can I come in?" Ritsuka asked distantly, eyes still downcast.

Soubi was taken by surprise at the request, but stepped out of the doorway and said, "Of course."

Ritsuka nodded his head and walked past Soubi over the threshold. This was it, no turning back now. Ritsuka stood in the middle of the room, unmoving, even as he heard the door shut. Without looking he knew Soubi had gone to sit on the bed in the corner of the room. That's what hurt the worst, still knowing himself, but never knowing if Soubi still felt it all. He finally lost all his bearings and collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

Soubi started at the boy's action and got up to rush to the boy's side when Ritsuka started talking.

"Why? Why can I still feel your presence? It should be gone! Soubi, why are you still under my skin? It hurts so much, Soubi!" the raven-haired boy sobbed hysterically.

Soubi felt a pain in his heart at the boy's words. He made his way over to Ritsuka's side and took his ex-sacrifice into his arms. He soothingly rocked the boy back and forth while rubbing his hair and whispering comforting words to him.

When Ritsuka's heart-wrenching sobs finally subsided in the tiny whimpers Soubi pulled away slightly, but still retained contact with the boy.

"Ritsuka, look at me," the blonde commanded. Ritsuka sniffled a little and looked up into Soubi's eyes. Soubi felt another pain at the deep sadness in the boy's violet depths. He found himself wishing to drown in those tear filled eyes, but he fought the urge, knowing there was something much more important to focus on at the moment.

"Why are you here, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka opened his mouth, but then hesitated, not quite sure what to say. After a moment, he finally decided on his words and answered, "I just wanted to see you."

Soubi was surprised by this, and his eyes softened.

"Ritsuka," he whispered.

Said boy's head snapped up to look at Soubi. He swallowed, fear evident in his shining eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Soubi said softly, "You have your own fighter now, you should be with her. With tomorrow-"

Ritsuka cut Soubi off by throwing himself at the man and burying his face into Soubi's chest. He started sobbing with all his being again, soaking Soubi's shirt with tears.

"I don't want to be with her! I don't want to fight you, Soubi! Soubi, I want to be with you! I love you, damn it!" Ritsuka cried.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said in shock. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he took Ritsuka's chin between his fingers and lifted the boy's lips to his own.

Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock as crystalline tears flowed down his flushed cheeks. When he finally realized what was going on he kissed the blonde man back with every ounce of passion he could muster. After an unknown amount of time the two broke the kiss, breathless.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered hoarsely while nuzzling his nose into the crook of Soubi's neck, "Please, let me stay with you tonight."

"Ritsuka…"

"Please," the boy implored and looked up at Soubi. Those eyes- Soubi had never been able to resist them, and at the moment, he felt he didn't care to try.

"Of course," he said softly, smiling lovingly at the boy.

Soubi led Ritsuka to the bed. Once there Ritsuka found himself sprawled underneath the blonde. Soubi admired the view, it had been something he had wished to see for so long, but when Ritsuka's fighter appeared had lost all hope of doing so.

Soubi leaned down to Ritsuka's ear and whispered, "I love you." He then started to lightly suckle and bite the teenager's neck. His hands roamed the boy's body, wishing to rid him of the clothing that was in the way.

Ritsuka whimpered at Soubi's ministrations, arching seductively under the blonde. When Soubi's lips returned to Ritsuka's, the boy's hands tangled into Soubi's flowing hair. When Soubi pulled away Ritsuka unconsciously groaned in protest. The blonde smiled slightly at the boy under him, Ritsuka was so impatient.

"Sit up Ritsuka," Soubi commanded.

The dark haired boy pouted and Soubi and asked, "Must I?"

Soubi smiled more and answered, "If you want this to work, yes."

Ritsuka obliged, though not happily. He had gotten comfortable on the bed. When Soubi started tugging on Ritsuka's tee shirt, the boy lifted his arms to assist in the removal of the article of clothing. Once he was shirtless, Ritsuka went to work on ridding Soubi of his shirt. It was a difficult task with so many buttons, but he finally got the blasted bit of blue material off Soubi. When Ritsuka reached to unbutton Soubi's pants, he was stopped. The blonde tsked and lightly pushed Ritsuka back into a laying down position.

"You're so impatient," he commented before deftly unbuttoning and unzipping Risuka's pants. Ritsuka lifted his hips slightly to assist in the removal. Once Ritsuka was rid of his pants and boxers, which Soubi had pulled off at the same time, Soubi admired the body below him. Ritsuka began to fidget nervously, as a pink blushed covered his skin.

"Soubiiiii," he whined.

Soubi chuckled, understanding what Ritsuka was trying to say. He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing, and reached for the lube he kept in the table by his bed. He put a considerable amount onto his fingers, not wanting to hurt Ritsuka. While it was true the boy was no longer a virgin, the boy had only ever been with a woman before, so he was a virgin as far as Soubi was concerned. He slipped a finger into Ritsuka, and watched as the dark haired boy gasped in pleasure. He kissed Ritsuka passionately while pumping his finger in and out of the boy, and finally he slipped in a second finger. While trying to loosen Ritsuka for himself, he found the boy moaning into the kiss they shared, and it made him want to smile.

Soubi pulled away from Ritsuka's greedy lips and looked into the violet orbs. Without asking, Soubi knew from those eyes Ritsuka was ready and pulled his fingers out of the boy. He coated his own throbbing member with the lube and then positioned himself at Ritsuka's entrance. He slowly pushed the head in, and Ritsuka gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Torturously slow, Soubi entered Ritsuka until fully emerged in the boy. He waited until Ritsuka relaxed a bit before pulling out halfway and reentering. He continued at a slow pace like this until Ritsuka was gasping and his brow was furrowed in irritation.

"Soubi," he whined, "Please, don't torture me like this."

Soubi followed the command without question, picking up the force and pace. Ritsuka, in the bowels of pleasure, tangled his long, thin legs around Soubi's waist and twined his arms around the man's neck. Soubi was fighting against losing his control over his motions as Ritsuka arched and moaned underneath him. However, when he hit Ritsuka's prostate and the boy's nails dug into his shoulders, Soubi lost control. He could no longer keep himself from ramming into the lithe form beneath him. He covered Ritsuka's mouth that was letting out such delicious noises with his own mouth that was surely emitting moans of his own, and plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Despite his usual endurance, inside Ritsuka Soubi found he couldn't last much longer. The boy was all he wanted, and with Ritsuka bucking underneath him, the boy's hard member tickling his abdomen, his senses were being driven wild. Suddenly, Ritsuka broke away from the kiss and let out a scream consisting over Soubi's name and came all over himself and his lover. The feel of his lover constricting around him pushed Soubi over the edge and he buried himself deeply in the boy one last time and came inside him.

The two held each other, gasping in the aftermath of their actions. After regaining his bearings, Soubi pulled himself out of Ritsuka's embrace and sat on the edge of the bed. Ritsuka sleepily turned his head to look at the blonde, worried.

"You should leave," Soubi whispered.

Ritsuka was shocked. After what they had just done Soubi wanted him to leave? He felt tears stinging his eyes again.

"Why?" he whispered without realizing it.

"Seimei will be back soon, I'm sure. I don't want him to find you here and hurt you," Soubi explained.

Ritsuka shot up and wrapped his arms around Soubi from behind. He buried his face into the man's back.

"I don't care about Seimei! I want to be with you," Ritsuka cried.

Soubi gently pulled Ritsuka off himself and stood.

"Don't lose to us tomorrow," Soubi pleaded before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Ritsuka stared at the door a moment before unsteadily standing and getting dressed. His clothes were uncomfortable on his body that was still covered in the evidence of what he had just done. It didn't matter though; he was too numb to care. He thoughtlessly walked to the door and left the small apartment. After closing the door behind him, Ritsuka stared up at the sky and fought back the tears burning his eyes. He wouldn't cry he decided. Tomorrow, no matter what, he wouldn't lose to his. Not the fight or Soubi.

---------------------------------------

Kanoi: So hopefully that was okay. I started to get really tired while writing this, and yeah… Tired and writing, especially when it's something like this I really have to concentrate on, it NOT a good combination.

Youji and Natsuo: Don't review! We want to see Kanoi mourn!

Kanoi: WHY ARE YOU TWO SO MEAN!?


End file.
